


Speeder-Man: The Wrath Of Professor Squid

by AghMySpleen



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gambling, Los Vegas, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AghMySpleen/pseuds/AghMySpleen
Summary: Pow, Speeder-Man stops a gambling Professor Squid in Los Vegas.
Kudos: 2





	Speeder-Man: The Wrath Of Professor Squid

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Teen for gambling.

Speeder-Man: The Wrath of Professor Squid 

Speeder-Man sped through the streets of Las Vegas, California on his Speeder-Man tricycle. He had been on vacation when he got word that Professor Squid was terrorizing one of the most popular casinos in the city.

He skidded to a stop in front of the casino, he back flipped off his Speeder-Man tricycle and ran inside. There in the lobby was Professor Squid. Professor Squid is one of Speeder-Man’s oldest enemies, he is a squid with human arms for tentacles.

Professor Squid was holding one of those slot machine things that they have everywhere and was shaking it angrily. He spotted Speeder-Man and squelched over to Speeder-Man.

“Speeder-Man!” Professor Squid shouted, “Do you have any idea how to work these damn things?”

Speeder-Man was taken aback by Professor Squid’s non-violent question.

He thought about just taking Professor Squid into custody for just a second, but then Speeder-Man remembered that he was on vacation and decided to help Professor Squid out.

“Hell yeah I do!” Speeder-Man exclaimed, “Set the machine down and I’ll show you a trick.”

Professor Squid set the machine down and scooched over to let Speeder-Man operate the slot machine.

Speeder-Man kicked the machine and a bunch of money came out, “Ha ha ha ha ha!” Professor Squid exclaimed, “Glorious!”

“Thank you very much, Speeder-Man!” Professor Squid shouted, “See you around!”

Professor Squid jumped through a window and ran away.

“He won’t get very far,” Speeder-Man said, “As we all know, whatever gets stolen in Vegas, gets confiscated in Vegas.”

And with that, Speeder-Man sped off on his Speeder-Man tricycle, once more into the night that looks a lot like the daytime (you know, on account of all the lights).

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Imma do Pokemon next.
> 
> Marvel owns Spider-Man and all related characters.


End file.
